Mi corazon te pertenece
by ally forever
Summary: Rainbow dash una chica que necesitaba trabajo y vino la casualidad de que podia ser una sirvienta,pero no de cualquier persona si no de los reyes de inglaterra,pero que pasara cuando rainbow siente un extraño sentimiento por el principe de inglaterra y futuro esposo,¿podra lograr estar con esa persona especial?


**Hello! vengo con una nueva historia tenia inspiration x333 algo raro en mi o.O voy a seguir la otra historia tambien pero queria hacer esta haceeeee ratoooooooo x333 espero que les guste es soarinxdash humanizado estaran las mane six y los novios de ellas y bueno espero que les guste esta la hizo yo sola 7n7 mis amigas no me ayudaron :,v pero bueno :DD ¡espero que la disfruten!**

* * *

 **~My Little pony no me pertenece hago esto sin fines de lucro~**

 **Narra rainbow:**

Estoy caminando en busca de un trabajo,si oyeron bien un trabajo,resulta que yo no soy muy buena en esos trabajos de secretaria,cocinera o niñera,yo busco un trabajo a mi "nivel" pero resulta que no hay ningun trabajo que llegue a eso,a si que necesito un trabajo en el que sea buena,mi mejor amiga twilight intenta buscarme un empleo,me quiso dar el empleo de secretaria pero lo rechaze,la razon,no soy muy buena con eso de los papeles,escribir,recordar,hacer informes es mi estilo,pero al parecer tengo que aceptar el trabajo que venga,la renta de nuestra casa se retraso,scootaloo esta en secundaria y le piden un monton de cosas,y mi unica opcion es un trabajo...

-¡rainbow que bueno que te encuentro!-me dijo twilight que venia hacia mi con su novio flash,un chico de pelo azul y ojos del mismo color,es bueno y amable conmigo,bueno con quien sea en realidad,creo que es un buen candidato para twilight,pero si le hace algo malo las pagara muy caro

-twilight ¿que sucede?-pregunte al ver a mi amiga con el pelo despeinado y una respiracion agitada

-ya te consegui empleo...aunque nose si te guste-puso una cara seria mientras flash se rascaba la nuca

-¿a si?¿que clase de empleo?-tenia que preguntar no iba a aceptar un empleo cualquiera solo porque necesitaba dinero

-bueno...es un empleo un "poco" extraño,pero creo que te gustara-se dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro

-ummm?que empleo es?-

-bueno este..sirvienta-

-¿¡sirvienta!?-de todos los trabajos que habia me tubo que decir sirvienta,bueno,era mi unica opcion aceptar ser una,sirvienta,empleada o como se le llame

-este...si sirvienta...pero...-se puso nerviosa

-¿pero...?-

-no es ser una sirvienta cualquiera-puso una cara seria y fria

-¿tiene que ser una sirvienta especial?-solte una leve risa,no existia eso de ser una sivienta "especial"

-no pero tienes que ser una sirvienta educada,y saber tratar con la realeza..-

-r-re...ale...za-me quede fria ¿acaso era cierto? yo iba a ser sirvienta de los reyes de inglaterra,la reina caren y el rey thunder (no ese thunder x333,no tenia imaginacion ok *.*),ellos eran los mas poderosos de inglaterra,los mas adinerados,y ahora estaria con ellos,eso era todo un privilegio...

-¿entonces aceptas el empleo?-

-¡claro que lo acepto twilight!-

-bien tendras que ir mañana,a ver a los reyes,seras su sirvienta,pero tienes que mostrarles que eres la sirvienta que ellos buscan-me miro fijamente mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en mi rostro,estaba muy emocionada,iba a ser la sirvienta de la realeza,ellos eras muy codiciosos de seguro,¿saben cuanto dinero deben tener?seguramente los hijos de los reyes la pasan de maravilla mientras que yo me mato buscando un empleo,seguramente ellos no tienen ningun problema...

 **~En otro lugar,el castillo de los reyes de inglaterra~**

 **Narra soarin:**

-¡esto es un gran problema!-le dije a mi hermana mayor,heart,ella era con la unica que podia hablar era la unica que me entendia ¿aunque para eso estaban las hermanas mayores?

-tranquilizate soarin,no es un problema fuera de este mundo...-me hablo de lo mas normal del mundo

-noooo claro casarte con una chica que nisiquiera conoces,no es un problema es de lo mas normal del mundo-le dije sarcasticamente

-bueno tampoco es una chica que no conoces es lighting dust,una princesa y futura reina de inglaterra-me miro con una mirada picara -ademas podran juguetear en la cama-

-¿¡QUE!?-le tire un zapato que ella esquivo de inmediato ¡vaya! que habia salido a los storms,siempre con ese orgullo que nosotros teniamos,lo malo es que ella no seria la futura reina de toda inglaterra,seria yo y me tendria que casar con lighting dust,porque quieren un "heredero",ademas de que los padres de lighting dust poseian el pais de españa,y querian juntar estos dos paises para crear una amistad entre si...

-oye creo que no seria tan malo que te cases con ella,tu hijo heredaria tus ojos-se burlo de mi de una manera un tanto extraña no le hize caso estaba tan distraido en mis pensamientos apenas tenia 21 años,era una edad digna para casarse pero yo no queria,aun no,nisiquiera amaba a lighting dust,era odiosa,no me gustaba estar con ella,y ahora,me casare con ella que injusta que es la vida se supone que soy el principe de inglaterra puedo hacer lo que quiera pero noooo,tengo que casarme con alguien que nisiquiera conozco quisiera ser una persona normal al menos a si podria tener una vida "normal"...

-oye nuestros padren nos llaman-me movia ligeramente el hombro mientras señalaba a una de las sirvientas,mi padre estaba buscando otra,porque la otra ya iba a juvilarse y bueno...otra sirvienta mas,no era la gran cosa,lo que mas me preocupaba era lo del casamiento,vaya que era algo que no queria...

-¡inutil!nuestros padres nos llaman-me movio de nuevo el hombro y desperte de mis pensamientos

-que?ah! si vamos-fui hacia donde estaban las sirvientas ella siempre nos guiaban a donde estaban nuestros padres,pobre chica a la que le toque ser sirvienta,tendra que "sufrir" un poco de los regaños de mi padre,el no es de los padres que son buenos y eso,mi padre es malo y frio,pero eso no implica que yo lo sea,soy todo lo contrario a el creo que me parezco mas a mi madre,caren,ella es dulce,tierna le encanta pasarla bien,es todo lo contrario a mi papa ¿no entiendo como ellos se unieron?¿o talvez tambien los obligaron a casarse?

-hijo,hija los llamamos por una razon,el casamiento-empezo mi madre,cada vez que decia la palabra "casamiento" me daba un escalofrio enorme al imaginar estar casado con ella y tener un hijo...

-heart como tu sabes tu eres la mayor pero tu padre quiere que soarin sea el heredero al trono,espero que no te sientas mal por esa decision-explico mi madre

-claro que no mama,eso me da mas libertad que a la de soarin-se burlo de mi mientras que yo tenia una mirada de enojo

-soarin,se que tu no quieres casarte con lighting,pero es una obligacion,la tienes que cumplir,espero que lo entiendas-

-claro mama lo entiendo-¿entenderlo?claro que no,no quiero estar atado a una chica que no quiero me lo repetire un millon de veces,porque ellos no entienden que no quiero estar con ella

-sacando eso de lado ¿que hay con la nueva sirvienta?¿podemos elegirla nosotros?-dijo mi hermana con una gran sonrisa tipico de ella

-claro que si,pero elijan bien no queremos a cualquiera en nuestro hogar-nos dijo con una sonrisa tierna

-esta bien-dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo

-las sirvientas ¿cuando vendran?-replico mi hermana

-hoy,porque sabia que tu eres impaciente y querias escoger ahora-le guiño el ojo a mi hermana y ella dio una leve risita

-a si soy yooo-dijo ella en respuesta

-vendran las chicas dentro de cinco horas mas o menos,y soarin no quiero que andes coqueteandoles-dijo dando una risita,pfff ¿coquetearles?porque voy a coquetearles a ellas,no son mi tipo,y menos lighting dust prefiero casarme con una vaca antes que ella,pero bueno es mi deber como principe...

 **~De nuevo con rainbow~**

¿Que pasara en mi primer dia como sirvienta?¿los reyes me aceptaran?¿podre ser una buena sirvienta?y lo mas importante lograre conseguir el trabajo...

* * *

 **Y hasta aqui llego espere que les haya gustado dejen reviews :DD y ideas si es que tienen para seguir porque yo no soy muy imaginadora *-* y hasta el proximo capitulin!**


End file.
